


Blood May Be Thicker, But Water Tastes Sweeter.

by ohhh_honeyyy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Mentions of Other Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhh_honeyyy/pseuds/ohhh_honeyyy
Summary: "Gigi Goode, the head cheerleader, smartest girl in her grade and the most popular girl in the town, let alone the school was definitely one everyone aspired to be. However, she was not one your parents would compare you to, due to her rebellious behavior, and the fact that she was openly gay. In fact, even Gigi’s parents saw her as a disappointment, mainly due to her sexuality."or,Gigi Goode is abused at home for her sexuality, will she be able to find a family and the strength to survive a strong relationship with on of the many exchange students? Lets see, shall we.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is literally the first fanfic I have ever written, so please go easy on me. Also, Gigi is not actually a cold-hearted bitch, nor is Katya. Please don't come for me <3333
> 
> Also, I'll try make the chapters longer in the future. Love y'all
> 
> -Kandy

She had no clue her day, actually no, her life would change for the better the day she as her friend group discovered a new music teacher would arrive, and after the disasters of the last one, they were all excited to say the least.

Gigi Goode, the head cheerleader, smartest girl in her grade and the most popular girl in the town, let alone the school was definitely one everyone aspired to be. However, she was not one your parents would compare you to, due to her rebellious behaviour, and the fact that she was openly gay. In fact, even Gigi’s parents saw her as a disappointment, mainly due to her sexuality.

Her friend group consisted of: Shea, cheerleader, genius, beautiful. They were probably the closest in the group. Then they have Kiara, but she goes by Kiki. She is definitely the dumber one of the group, but she always comes up with ways to get out of any situation. She gets treated as the town whore and always lives up to that standard by sleeping around. The last one of this group is Jaida. Jaida is the smartest of them all. Never gotten anything less than 95% on any test – except one, but nobody speaks of that time. She too is openly out but tends to get more praise from it than Gigi, especially coming from their home lives.

When Georgina arrived at school she quickly made her way to her locker, wanting to find out what her friends had scoped out about the new teacher

“Child, she looks like a fucking Barbie.” Said Jaida  
“I got more Dolly Parton vibes” Kiara added  
“I’m shocked you even know who that is, Kiara, seeing as you only ever listen to music sung by sexy looking guys, so you can simp.” Shea giggled, earning a laugh from everyone and a slap on her arm from Kiki who hated her name.

As they were in their hysterics, joking about some silly remark Kiki had made, they saw the Russian, PE, Drama and Art teacher, Mrs Zamo. Mrs Zamo/Mrs Z/Mrs Zamolodchikova (“do not try if you’re just gonna butcher it,” she’d say) was definitely the most intimidating teacher. Everyone was terrified of her and she liked it that way. She liked that she could shut up a noisy classroom just by walking in, and that people moved out of her way when she walked in hallways, mainly because of the one time she screamed at a student for accidentally, but gently walking into her. She was a quite short lady, with shoulder length blonde hair, full lips that were always seen painted red with lipstick. She tended to wear black dresses and black gloves, mainly to avoid as much human contact as possible. She was such an “old hag with issues” as Gigi and her friends would say behind her back, due to her never really smiling. She didn’t care that people thought of her like this, especially not Georgina and her bitchy squad (who she still couldn’t care to learn the names of the rest).

Mrs Zamo was then almost crashed into by none other than Shea, while she was being pushed by Jaida for making a snarky comment about her seemingly non-existent girlfriend. She almost yelled, screamed, actually, when she caught a glimpse of the pink figure on everyone’s tongues.

“OMG Mrs Zamo! I am so so so sorry!” she stated, through giggles, when she noticed who she almost tumbled over.

“It’s fine, girl, just be more careful next time.” Mrs Zamo said sternly before walking away.

Gigi and Shea stared at each other for a bit, when Jaida said, “Child, what was that, you full on touched Mrs Z and didn’t die.” “I- I-…” was all Shea could get out in response. That’s when Gigi decided to enlighten the dark mood bye making crude joke, “how she’s married I have no clue, that woman is a witch! Remember that one time she gave Jai –.” “Gurl we don’t need a reminder of that!” Jaida interrupted, but they all ended up laughing at both remarks, agreeing with Gigi.

Gigi and Shea shared all their classes together, hence why they were so much closer. They were on their way to one of their least favourite lessons, Russian. The class’s teacher was none other than Mrs Z and they could not wait for the lesson to be over. As they entered, they noticed she wasn’t there and were, as Shea had said “shook-eth to the core-eth”. When she entered the class, finally, after 15 minutes of waiting, she spent no time getting started on the lesson. Around 30 minutes into the lesson, the class heard a knock on the door. When Mrs Zamolodchikova opened the door, she saw what Gigi could only described as a giant life-sized country barbie. She looked at Shea, who mouthed “music” with no voice, to prevent getting caught talking.

“Hello Mrs Mattel, what can I do for you?” Mrs Z asked, kindly. This put an immediate shocked look on both Gigi and Shea’s faces.  
“Oh, apologies Mrs Zamolodchikova, I did not realize you had a class.” The newly named Mrs Mattel turned her attention to the class before introducing herself, “Good morning y’all, I’m Patricia Mattel, but please, call me Trixie. I can’t stand the thought of being a stuck-up old bitch.” She said kindly, making the class laugh and Mrs Z grimace in the thought of people calling a teacher by their real name. “I’ll come in later then, I just need to discuss some stuff with you about where everything is,” Trixie continued to Mrs Z, awkwardly. “Goodbye then!” She stated and before Mrs Z could reply, Trixie had gone. 

Mrs Z was left with a smile on her face for the rest of the lesson, to the surprise of literally everyone. Word quickly spread around the school and people immediately started making absurd rumours. The best one’s Gigi had heard were:  
“I heard they’re having an affair together!” and “OMG, Heidi just told me that somebody told her that Mrs Z and Trixie were married!”

The day drew closer and closer to the end and Gigi was quick to realize she had left all her Russian books in her desk accidentally. She grabbed a hall pass from Miss Visage’s English class and set out to get it before the hour left of school was up.

As she walked down the hall, she decided to phone Shea, mainly because she knew Miss Visage was in a meeting and Shea would be able to pick up. As they were talking, mainly about the exchange students and how Sasha Velour, a Russian exchange had caught Shea’s eye, as well as the new Mexican exchange student, Crystal, who had caught Gigi’s eye. 

When Gigi entered Mrs Z’s classroom, she didn’t bother knocking. This was because usually when Mrs Z was in her class the door was shut. She entered without registering the room and went to her desk to grab the books she had left. She started up a conversation with Shea about Mrs Z and Trixie:

“No gurl, I am telling you they aren’t a thing. There’s no way. They are literally polar opposites!" Gigi stated.  
“Nah girl, Mrs Z never smiles like that, and is she did it would never be for a full lesson! I don’t think it’s a coincidence that she just so happened to become happier the moment Trixie entered the room.”  
“I still don’t think it’s true, maybe they’re just best friends?” Gigi stated, still unconvinced as she gathered up all her books.  
“Yeah, maybe you’re righ- …”  
As Gigi turned around and saw what had been happening before, she almost immediately dropped her books all over the floor

“Holy shit.”


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know probably nobody is even reading this, but I decided to post the second chapter today. I hope y'all enjoy. This is also the proper introduction to crystal <333
> 
> P.S I tried making this one longer, almost 2000 words xx. 
> 
> -Kandy

“Holy shit.”

“Gigi? Hello Georgina? Earth to Georgina?” Shea said, still on the phone call

Gigi was shocked at the sight in front of her. There, sitting on Mrs Zamo’s desk was none other than the pink vision that was Trixe, their new music teacher.  
Gigi would have assumed it was just her having a chat with the Russian teacher, had her shirt been on. She was sitting there, shirtless, wide eyes and smudged lipstick. As for Mrs Z, she had the top 5 buttons of her shirt open and her lipstick, too, was smudged. They both looked at Gigi, faces flushed whilst Gigi still held the phone to her ears:  
“Umm, Shea…”  
“Yes bitch?? What the fuck happened???” Shea questioned.

Gigi took another look at Mrs Z and Trixie, they both had pleading looks in their eyes, Trixie was now facing the floor, unable to look at her student, whilst Mrs Z was slowly shaking her head, looking shocked, but still stern.

Gigi was having a debate in her head, she either tells Shea and has her new favourite teacher possibly loose her job, or she does not tell the her about teachers but still has to deal with Mrs Zamo keeping hers.  
She decided to simply go with her first option, wanting Trixie to stay:  
“Oh no, nothing, don’t worry about it.” She said rather quickly, “my phone is just about to die, so I got to go.”

Before Shea could even say a simple goodbye, Gigi had hung up, staring Mrs Z in the eyes the whole time.

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” Gigi said mockingly, still only acknowledging Mrs Z.

“It isn’t what it looks like!” Trixie quickly said, sounding extremely nervous.

“Well, it looks to me like you and Zamo over here are either fucking on the side or are married. Care to tell me which?” Gigi replied, clearly finding joy out of her least favourite teacher’s pain.

“It’s none of your business, Georgina. Now go back to class or detention for 3 weeks.” Mrs Z spat sternly.

“Are you really threatening ME? Last I checked I was the one who caught YOU. Not the other way around. Besides, I have a hallpass, so you can’t give me detention for doing nothing apart from coming to fetch my books.” Gigi said, clearly annoyed that Mrs Z tried to one-up her.

“Katya… Its fine, maybe we should just tell her.” Trixie said so quietly if it had been any quieter, it would have come out as a whisper.

“No, Patricia, I will not give into her controlling ways. She controls everyone in this school, except me, and I refuse to allow her the power she wants.” Mrs Z exclaimed.

“You do realize I’m right here, right?” The blonde cheerleader said with a scoff. “Just tell me and I’ll be along my merry way. I promise.” She said in the sweetest voice manageable, while crossing her fingers behind her back. “Besides, if you don’t I can easily run to Mr Charles. Tell him everything I saw.” She added on, knowing if she carries on this strong, she is bound to get the information she ever so clearly wants. 

“Katya, I mean Mrs Zamolodchikova, is my wife. We have been together for 6 years and married for 2. Are you happy now?” Trixie said, clearly unhappy with the outcome of the situation.

“How did you meet?” Gigi asked, clearly curious whilst her sky-blue eyes were piercing into Mrs Zamo’s, showing she wanted her to answer.

“I already told you what you wanted to know, please excuse yourself now, as you promised, Miss Goode.” Trixie pressed, knowing the teenager had outsmarted them before it could be proven.

“Nah-ah-ah,” Gigi said, shaking her pointer finger in their faces before revealing the crossed fingers she had placed behind her back. “No promise was made, only a simple statement that was a little bit off of the truth.” She said with a smirk on her face.

“You mean a lie?’ Mrs Z finally spoke up, “Honestly, Georgina, I really thought you were better than this, especially with all you go through at home.” Mrs Z knew she was pressing buttons, she knew she should stop, but she had a fire lit under her ass and was not planning on putting it out anytime soon, “What do you want me to say? ‘Congratulations, you’re just as toxic as the rest of the family.’. No. I do not think they see you as a disappointment just because you’re a little dyke craving attention from your family who has neglected you since you were 2 to focus on work and never got around to whipping up another devil to keep you company. I think they see you as a disappointment because no matter how hard you try to be perfect, you will always be one step behind another, hell, actually you’ll be 100 steps behind them. The fact that you are popular and have a pretty group of friends will never give you the right to treat anyone the way you treat people.” Gigi could feel hot tears running down her cheeks as Mrs Z carried on, moving closer and closer to her, staring her in the eyes the entire time, “You don’t think I hear all the crude and offensive comments about not only the students here, but the teachers too. Don't you think I hear all the ‘old hag with issues’ comments made about me? Well guess what, princess, I do. I hear everything you and your little group of devils say and you know what, I feel bad for you all. The fact that you have to spend hours and hours insulting others-”

“Shut up.” Gigi interrupted, tears still pouring down thick.

“The fact that you guys cant talk about the real problem of the school which is you, Georgina, YOU.” Mrs Z carried on.

“Katya…” Trixie started, but she was quickly interrupted by Mrs Z who only carried on talking to Gigi, not listening to Trixie, “The way you decide that just because everyone else has a put-together family and yours is fucked up that you have to take it out on everyone, only to go home and be yelled at and hit for having sexual attractions to girls and for being ‘such a disappoint-“

Mrs Z was unable to finish that sentence, for as she was about to finish the last word, she was slapped across the face by a crying, red-faced, puffy eyed Gigi, who took off the moment the teacher was out of her face.

Gigi did not know what to do, or where to go for that matter, when she remembered someone, whom she had grown extremely fond of, telling her she was ditching today. She ran past all the classrooms, not caring who could see her cry, as it was not an unusual sight what with her being so emotionally damaged.

She ran past all the parked cars, including Jaida’s pink Maserati, which she had arrived to school in with everyone else in her small, but powerful, friend group.

Gigi had snuck out many times, specifically to go to either Shea, Jaida or Kiki’s house, but today she found herself running in a direction she hardly ever went in. One she only ever rode her bike in once to drop off the one girl she ever so desperately wanted to see. The girl she was going to see.

As Gigi made her way to the front porch of the small home, she was quick to contemplate whether this was a good idea or not. Before she could even decide, the front door swung open with great speed, and standing there, barely 2 inches away from her own face, was Crystal Methyd.  
Crystal  
Crystal was the best thing that had happened to Gigi in 3 years. She arrived this year to do her exchange years until they graduated, which was 4 years away. 

Crystal had short brown hair, that was cut just below her shoulders, and beautiful brown eyes that Gigi constantly found herself lost in. She had very tanned skin with freckles scattered across her face, marking it perfectly. Gigi was sure she liked Crystal. The only issue is that not only is Crystal straight, but she sees Gigi as a best friend. And that’s all. Or so Gigi thinks…

“What the hell happened to you?!” Gigi was jolted out of her trance by Crystal’s worrisome words. She tried to answer, she really did, but the moment she opened her mouth, all the tears that had dried on the run to Crystal’s house came pouring down again.

“Get in. You don’t have to tell me now, but please, let me take care of you.” Crystal said, with sympathy evident in her voice. 

The only thing Gigi could to in response was simply nod. She walked in slowly, Crystal holding her hand and slightly squeezing it to show she that she was there for her.

Crystal led Gigi into her room, offered her a glass of water which she declined, and sat her down on her bed.

They were silent for a while before Crystal finally decided to speak up, “What’s up Geege? What’s wrong?”

Gigi looked at her, almost as if for reassurance that if she tells Crystal everything, she wouldn’t judge her. Crystal obviously picked up on what she was attempting to tell her without words, and said in a serious tone, “I’m not going to judge you. I’m here.”

Gigi poured her heart out to Crystal, from the way she acted at school and the abuse she experienced at home (both things she had chosen not to tell Crystal when they first met) all the way to the way she caught Mrs Z and Trixie in the Russia classroom, and everything Mrs Zamolodchikova (who she decided to call Katya when explaining everything to Crystal, solely out of spite and the fact that she now knew her name) had said.

“Wait, so youre telling me your teacher decided to bring up everything wrong with you just because you caught her doing things with her wife?” Crystal asked when Gigi finished spilling everything to her. Gigi only replied with a nod, looking down due to the disappointment she was feeling throughout the full conversation.  
“What the fuck?!” Crystal carried on, startling Gigi at first, “you can’t just tell a student everything wrong with them just because you were caught doing something you should not have been doing.” Gigi’s heart dropped when Crystal said this sentence. Did she now thing Gigi was some fucked up 15-year-old? She never should have said anything.

Crystal seemed to notice the change and then reassured her saying, “I’m glad you came to me. I am so sorry you have had to go through all of this. We are only in 9th grade though, that teacher needs to learn to control her anger issues.” This managed to get a slight giggle out of Gigi, who simply added on, “in her defence, I was pushing her buttons.” Crystal was quick to respond to the statement, seemingly less worried now that they were joking around a bit, “Pushing buttons or not, you should never mention somebody’s homelife in an argument.” She pulled Gigi into a tight hug, and felt the blue-eyed girl ease up in her arms. They stayed like that for a while, when Crystal finally decided to look at Gigi, she noticed the girl had fallen into a restful slumber. She carefully laid Gigi onto her bed and snuggled up next to her, taking in her lavender shampoo and cherishing this small moment before, also, falling asleep, limbs still tangled with Gigi’s.


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really didnt try much with this chapter, because I had a lot of homework. It is pretty long though so I hope you guys enjoyyyy
> 
> TW: Abuse
> 
> -Kandy

“What the fuck was that?!” yelled Trixie after the young cheerleader had run away. “You can’t talk to people like that, Katya. Especially not students.”

Katya looked at her for a moment, trying to piece together her brain, “I know, I’m sorry! I just freaked out and let her get the best of me. I shouldn’t have yelled at her.” She said after 2 minutes of silence.

“Yelled at her?! You told her everything that was WRONG with her. You made it out that you believed her home problems were her own fault, that you think the parents are RIGHT to treat her like shit. She’s 15, Katya, come on.” Trixie yelled, tears painting her skin black from her mascara.

Katya was unable to look at her wife, too ashamed to see her disappointed face. They were silent for a while before Trixie let out a deep sigh and said, “I’m going back to my classroom. I have a meeting with Mr Charles after school. See you tonight.” She sounded sad, very sad, but calm. As she left, Katya broke down to tears. She had an extra lesson with one of her students, Adore, who had been struggling, but decided to reschedule. She couldn’t face anyone right now, and she knew ir.

This, however, became very difficult when she found 3 more students in her class looking for their textbooks. There was another group of about 3 girls who had entered, looking for their books, when Katya broke and simply said, “you know what, send the message to everyone who I’ve seen today. Homework is cancelled, everyone must do it in class tomorrow morning.” The three girls looked at each other, excitement evident in their faces, and grabbed their phones, immediately texting the news onto what Katya could only assume was the grade group which had everyone on it.

She packed up her bags early, making her way to the small apartment she and Trixie owned. When she opened the front door, she was greeted by the cat Trixie had had since she was 18, Kitten. When Kitten’s adorably oversized eyes stared at Katya, she immediately started crying. The eyes reminded her of Georgina Goode’s, the girl she had just told was a little dyke who deserved to be abused at home due to the was she acted toward other people.

She did not mean it, of course she didn’t, nobody deserved to be treated the way Gigi was. She would always keep an eye on the girl. Not to make sure she wasn’t being a bitch, she knew she was, rather to make sure she was okay. 

The Russian teacher had always seen the shimmer of foundation and concealer, covering up dark bruises, or even the way Gigi would wear long sleaved shirts and pants, even on the hottest of days, to cover up scratches and other horrendous marks. On her back, Gigi even had multiple burn marks, the size of cigarette butts.

The staff had been told about her home situation. Many of the teachers had, in fact, called the police on the family. Due to Gigi’s father being so rich and successful, he was able to shut the police up about the situation, even get them to agree that his daughter’s lifestyle was “everything wrong with the world”.

Thinking about all the events of the day, Katya could not help but feel horrible. Not only for the fact that what she said about the blue-eyed student, but also what she had to live through on a daily. She was also worried for the girl, because she knew she would never have gone home early. The repercussions would have been far worse than the advantages. Katya didn’t know where she had gone. She saw all her friends leaving when she left, so she was not with them.

As Katya was stuck deep in her thoughts, she heard a key jiggle in the knob and knew it had to have been her wife.

“Hey,” Trixie said when she saw Katya sitting down at the table, now looking at the door, rather into space. Trixie could tell her wife had been crying more. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was flushed.  
“The school received a phone call from Georgina Goode’s parents before I left. She hasn’t come home and theyre ‘worried about her’.”

Katya’s heart immediately dropped. It was now 8:00pm and the girl was last seen running from her classroom, crying. She was not afraid for herself though, rather for the safety of the young girl who she was now certain hated her guts. She felt tears wet her face and then felt a warm embrace from Trixie, “I am so sorry, Trix. I never should have mentioned her home life. I am horrible. This girl is in danger because of me.”

Trixie quickly hushed her down, rubbing circles on her back, “it’s okay, don’t worry, Kat. We will find her, and when we do, we are getting her out of that home.”

*********** 

Gigi had awoken in Crystal’s arms; she was still sound asleep, and the blue-eyed girl did not want to wake her. She carefully untangled herself from Crystal and quietly exited her room, and then her house. She took a quick glance at her phone and her eyes widened when she saw the time. ‘9:27pm’ it read. 

She started running home, knowing her way around the small town even though it was dark. The moment she opened her front door, her mother was standing in front of her. Arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face,  
“Henry! She’s home.”  
“What did you say, Talia? I cannot hear you.” A deep, loud voice responded.  
“SHE’S HOME!” Gigi’s mom now yelled.

Gigi looked very much like her mother. She had her beautiful porcelain skin and blonde hair. She did, however, have her father’s piercing blue eyes, making her absolutely gorgeous. As she stood in front of her mom she couldn’t help the tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew no matter what, she was going to get hurt. And there was nothing she could do about it. She heard her fathers heavy footsteps coming down the white spiralled stairs, before seeing him in the hall. He stared at her, shaking his head while stepping closer. 

Gigi knew she was definitely going to bruise. What she wasn’t expecting was to be full blown knocked out. The only scent that had filled her nostrils during her father’s slaps and punches was whiskey. He was clearly drunk as a skunk and by the look in her mother’s eyes, everyone knew. 

She couldn’t remember a lot when she woke up the next morning, her alarm on her bedside table reading 5:43am. She was awake extremely early, but knew she couldn’t get back to sleep. 

She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She stripped down, out of her pyjamas which she assumed her mother had changed her into when taking her upset. She could now remember her mom yelling at her father to stop, crying and clearly terrified for her daughter’s life. 

As she looked at her body in the mirror, all the new bruises were shown, bringing back more and more memories from the previous night. 

As Gigi got into the shower, the burn of the water on her back immediately told her she had been cut last night, and from the level of pain she was feeling, she knew it was a big one.

When Gigi got out of the shower, she chose to wear something simple that would not draw too much attention. She slipped into some black skinny jeans, a mustard long sleeve shirt which she tucked in and some simple black vans. When she felt presentable, she quickly left the house, seeing her mother just as she closed the door. 

She grabbed her bike and started making her way to the school, quickly messaging Jaida that she did not need a ride anymore. As she plopped her bike into the designated stands, she saw Katya, or Mrs Z, and Trixie getting out of their cars. She quickly and quietly ran into the building, knowing if she saw either of them, she would start crying again.

Inside, she stayed quiet. Her friends had received the message and decided against asking why she left and where she went yesterday.

When the curly haired girl entered the building, Gigi’s face lit up. She quickly ran over to her and quickly apologised. For leaving without saying goodbye. She assured Crystal that she was okay, but when Crystal looked unconvinced, she simply stopped talking, feeling a few tears threaten to roll down her face.

Gigi took a deep breath in and made her way to her first lesson with Shea. When she discovered it was Music, she felt sick to her stomach. She did not need this right now. No. 

As she entered, she noticed Mrs Mattel was on the phone with someone. She seemed very angry and when Gigi heard her say, “she can’t be left alone with these people. They’ll kill her if we do not act now.” She knew it was about her. As she took a seat in the back of the class, she felt her breathing grow heavier. She knew what was happening, she just didn’t want to believe it. Georgina Goode was having her first in-class panic attack.

Sure, she had these all the time at home, or with Shea, but never in class. She was always glad they didn’t happen at school, but today the universe was running against her. She looked over at Shea, who saw the panic in her eyes. Shea almost immediately got up, a little too fast, causing her chair to tip. She ran to the front of the class where Trixie was, still on the call:

“Trixie, please, it’s an emergency.”

Trixie put down the phone with a quick “I’ll call you back,” and asked Shea what was wrong.

“It’s Gigi, ma’am.” Trixie grimaced at the thought of being caught “ma’am” but beckoned for Shea to continue.  
“You see, she does not have the best home life.” Trixie did already know this, from the situation that had occurred yesterday in her wife’s classroom but decided to act unbeknown.  
“Gigi is having a panic attack. I need to take her to the nurse. Please, Trixie.”

Trixie took a quick glance at Gigi. She knew the girls wouldn’t fake this, but she wanted to make sure the girl hadn’t reached the worst stage yet.  
She quickly nodded and asked Shea if she knew how to handle it. She responded with a quick nod, grabbing the hall pass and running to Gigi who stood up and took Shea’s hand, following her.

The rest of the school day went normal. Gigi was finally thinking she would get out fine. No tears apart from the panic attack she had so awfully experienced after overhearing Trixie’s conversation. Her last subject was Art. One thing the girl had forgotten was who the replacement Art teacher after Mrs Oddly went to have her twins.

As she entered, laughing at something Shea had said, she caught the ocean blue eyes of her Russian teacher, “Mrs Z”. 

She immediately looked away and went to take her seat next to Crystal. The two immediately started talking about random stuff that didn’t really make sense but was a good distraction from the woman in front of her.

The class had been assigned to draw something, anything really, just to keep them busy, while Katya was messaging somebody on her phone. 

Crystal decided to draw Gigi. She was getting every detail perfect and it looked exactly like a black and white picture when she had finished after just 10 minutes. She decided to add a little surprise to the drawing, telling Gigi to look away while she completed it,

Gigi focussed her energy on Katya. She was leaning against her desk, still talking to someone. Gigi sketched out the picture. It made her life much easier that the teacher stayed put, only typing on her phone.

At the end of the lesson, Crystal and Gigi showed each other their drawings.  
Crystal’s was of herself and Gigi. Crystal was kissing Gigi’s cheek while Gigi scrunched her small button nose smiling.  
Gigi’s was more boring than that, but a little bit better detailed, as she had a reference and Crystal did not. 

They had to hand in their artworks and add either a description or a simple quote to describe why they chose it.

Crystal chose: “True love is only ever shared through happiness.” This made Gigi’s heart flutter and her stomach go crazy with butterflies, but they disappeared after Crystal mentioned them being the “bestest of friends” at the end.  
Gigi decided to add a simple: “Misunderstood, like me. I’m sorry.” 

As they handed it in, Gigi was sure to leave hers at the top. She took the longest time to pack away simple things like pencils and her sketchbook.  
When she dropped the sketch onto the tall pile, she saw her teacher immediately pick it up. A smile fell onto Katya’s face and when she looked up to take Gigi aside for a quick conversation, she found the young girl had left.

Katya folded the drawing carefully and placed it into her pocket. She shoved the rest of the drawings into a folder and making her way to Trixie’s classroom so they could leave for the day.

When she was about to open the door, she heard distinct chatter. Gigi’s voice came from inside, so she decided to wait for them to finish, innocently listening in on the voices.

“I hope you are feeling better, I could see your panic in class today” she heard Trixie say.  
“That’s okay, I’m sorry about yesterday. I was acting bitchy and deserved what I had coming.” Gigi responded.

Katya’s heart dropped when she heard the girl speaking. She was apologizing when it should be the other way around, except Katya, not Trixie.

“No, you did not. I’m not sure if Katya has spoken to you yet, but I know she wanted to.”

That was no lie. Katya had been looking for a way to pull Gigi aside to apologise for everything that had happened the previous day, but she still had not found the right time to do so.

Katya decided to enter after around 2 minutes of silence, she didn’t bother knocking, knowing Trixie wouldn’t be angry. As she entered, she saw Trixie giving Gigi a tight hug. The type of hug your mother would give you after you fell off your bike to cheer you up. As she approached the two, she was about to start talking when Gigi pulled her into the hug too, clearly not caring that Katya hated being touched. 

After 3 minutes in the hug, the three pulled apart. To a stranger, they would definitely seem as a family. Katya was certain that was not the real-life case though. She really did believe that Gigi hated every inch of her.

“Gigi, I am so so- ” She started.  
“I know, it’s okay. Don’t worry.” Gigi interrupted, grabbing all her bags to leave.

“No. It does matter. What I said was not okay. I really do hope you have not lost all respect in me, that is the last thing I want to happen. I really do hope you forgive me, however, I understand if you do not.” Katya said, rambling a little bit.

“Really, it’s okay.” Gigi said, before continuing, “Great pâté, but I'm gonna have to motor if I wanna be ready for Jaida’s.” She stated, quoting the Heathers. This caused both Trixie and Katya to laugh and relieving some of the tension  
Okay, this was great and cool, we don’t like hate each other anymore but I really do have to go. See y’all Monday.” Gigi said after a few more giggles, to which Katya simply responded, “stay safe!”

Gigi quickly and sarcastically replied, while exiting the room:

“Okay, mom.”


End file.
